Along Came Drew
by hsmlotrlover642
Summary: What happens when Drew pops up on set?
1. Chapter 1

Along Came Drew

Prologue:

(2nd week of HSM3 rehearsals)

Warm-ups just finished. Corbin begins to fidget a little bit.

Kenny: Corbin, you can go to the bathroom but hurry back.

C: (softly) Thanks.

He turns on his heel and jogs out of the studio. As he walks to the bathroom, someone grabs his arm. He turns around slowly to find...

C: (excitedly) Drew!

D: Hey Corbin. Wow. I almost didn't recognize u.

C: Really? I look that different.

D: Yeah... but in a good way.

He hugs Corbin tightly, lowering his head to inhale Corbin's entrancing scent. Vanilla.

D: I missed u... a lot.

C: (smiling) I missed u, too.

_So much._

As Drew releases him, he pulls Drew's arm.

C: Come on.

He leads Drew to the studio and thru the door.

C: Hey guys. Look who I found.

M, V, L, and A: (happily) Drew!

They rush up to and hug him (one-by-one).

C: Kenny, did u know he was coming?

K: I actually didn't.

He hugs Drew.

K: I'll get u a room as soon as rehearsals are over, OK?

D: Actually…I was hoping I could stay with Corbin.

C: Sure….I'd love that.

He backs up toward the door.

C: I forgot something. I'll be right back.

He runs out of the door. Drew scowls, confused.

K: Bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: All I want is your love

(Later)

Corbin and Drew are sitting on a soft, fuzzy blanket laid out on their balcony. They are eating and talking about their time apart. Once the food is done, Drew picks up their plates and rises off the floor.

D: I almost forgot…I have something for u.

He walks inside then returns with a small box wrapped in a blue ribbon. He sits down in front of Corbin. Corbin eyes the box with interest.

C: What is it?

D: Think of it as a belated birthday gift. (Handing it to Corbin) Here.

Corbin lays it down and removes the ribbon. He slowly takes off the top. The box holds a insert here. He traces his fingers over its edges.

C: Drew…

D: I remembered that u said u always wanted one.

C: Where did u…how did u get this?

D: It took some time.

C: Are u sure u want to give it away?

D: It should be owned by a true dancer. I'm lucky enough to have one in my life.

He wants Corbin to like the gift so badly. Corbin puts the insert here in its box.

He looks into Drew's eyes.

C: Thank you. This is a really generous gift.

He drops his gaze.

C: You're always so nice to me… I feel guilty. I don't have anything to give u in return.

Drew take gentle hold of Corbin's chin.

D: (seriously) You do, Corbin.

He pushes the box aside then leans in, bringing his body close to Corbin's

_Oh crap! He's wants to kiss me._

C: (sheepishly) I can't, Drew.

D: Oh. I'm sorry. I thought u…

C: I do… I just…

Color rises in Drew's cheeks.

D: All I want is your love, Corbin…your heart.

C: What?

Drew gets closer to Corbin.

D: There is more than friendship between us, Corbin. I've love u since the first time I saw u dance. And I know u feel it, too.

C: I don't know what I feel.

D: Corbin…

He gets very close and takes Corbin's hand. He lays it against his own chest, letting Corbin feel how his heart beat.

D: You feel that?

Corbin nods.

D: It does that every time I see u. Doesn't your heart do that when I'm near u?

Corbin nods again. He takes his hand from Drew's chest. He couldn't deny it.

C: Whenever I'm around u, my heart beats so hard I'm scared it'd gonna come out of my chest. Sometimes I can barely breathe. Is that…love?

Drew smiles wildly.

D: It is.

C: Then I love u, Drew Seeley, and I want u have my heart.

D: (sighing) I have waited too long to here u say that.

He joins their mouths in a kiss. Warmth spreads thru Corbin's muscled body as Drew's mouth is pressed against his. He leans into kiss. He lets his hands slide behind Drew's neck. He sighs as Drew slides his arms around him, holding him loosely. He deepens the kiss. He feels Drew's tongue slip between hid lips, snaking against his own. Drew starts to lay him down. He pushes Drew away gently.

C: Drew, I'm not I can…I would love to but…

D: It doesn't feel quite right?

C: Yeah.

Drew brings their mouths together again, slowly brushing his lips against Corbin's. It's tender, feather-light. It asks for nothing in return.

D: We don't have to do anything u don't feel comfortable with.

He moves away from Corbin a little bit.

C: (sitting up) Are u sure?

D: Of course. We'll do it when u want to.

C: What about u?

D: Trust me. I'll want to.

Corbin chuckles. Drew takes him in his arms.

C: Thanks, Drew. I love u.

Drew kisses his forehead.

D: I love u, too.

He rises of the floor then reaches his hand out to Corbin. Corbin yawns.

D: Let's go to sleep.

Corbin takes his hand and rises.

C: Together?

Drew picks him up, cradling him in his arms.

D: Maybe.

He walks carefully inside as Corbin slips into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: I thought last night was a dream

(Morning)

Corbin is awaken by an unusual feeling beneath him. _Drew's gone._ He sits up. He looks around the room.

C: Drew? Drew!

He glances over at his alarm clock. 7:30. He jumps out of bed then rushes out of the bedroom. He looks around the hotel room. No Drew. He walks to the door. Before he can open it, it opens from the other side.

C: (relieved) Drew.

He hugs him quickly.

C: Where were u?

Drew is standing there with 2 grande Starbucks cups.

D: Getting coffee.

C: (taking a cup) Ooh. Thanks.

Drew steps inside and closes the door behind him.

D: So what happened? Did a bee attack u or something?

Corbin take a sip of his coffee.

C: (quietly) I thought last night was a dream.

Drew gets very close and wraps his arms around Corbin's lean waist as Corbin sets down his coffee.

D: You know, I thought so, too until I felt this light weight on my chest and I looked down at your beautiful face…. I'm glad it wasn't.

Corbin slides his arms around Drew.

C: Me, too.

He kisses Drew's mouth fiercely.

D: I hate to say this, but shouldn't u be getting ready for rehearsals.

Corbin looks up at the clock.

C: Crap! I only have 10 minutes.

He runs into the bedroom. Drew follows to pack Corbin's bag for him. The sounds of the shower running can be heard as he finishes. He goes out to the kitchen then takes a yogurt parfait out of the fridge. Corbin come out of the bedroom, combing his hair.

C: Drew, have u seen my…

He spots Drew putting something and a spoon in a pocket of his bag.

D: Bag? Here u go. All set?

Corbin walks over and takes his bag from Drew.

C: Yeah. Thanks. You're the best.

He quickly kisses Drew.

C: Gotta go. Don't wanna miss the van. Bye.

He rushes to the door.

D: Make sure u eat that parfait.

C: Ok.

He pauses in opening the door.

C: I love you.

D: Love u more. Have fun.

Corbin smiles as he walks out the door.


End file.
